First Snow
by pineappleSAMBA
Summary: Sequel to "What's Snow Like?" Peter's first snow and Latvia is there to share it with him! SealandxLatvia, and implied SuFin. FLUFF.


**First Snow**

**Author's Note:**

LOL yes this is the sequel to "What's Snow Like?" and hence the title, its Peter's first snow. I think this turned out rather well so I would like it if I didn't get any negative feedback…enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or HanaTamago…sadly.

* * *

Tiny flakes of powdery snow gently began to fall to earth while ones inside the comfort of the house watched them. Peter, Raivis, Tino, and Berwald were inside the home, sipping hot chocolate and coffee and sitting quite close to the fireplace.

"Hey! It's snowing!" Peter yelled, standing up and almost knocking his mug over in the process.

Nobody was surprised at his excitement, for he had never seen the snow before. The others sighed quietly, a little disappointed that the cold had finally reached them.

Sealand was already up against the window, attempting to watch each and every snowflake that fell from the sky. Latvia smiled. He liked seeing Peter this way. So happy and content instead of his usually obnoxious and fidgety demeanor.

"Hey, Mama? Papa? Can we play in the snow, please, please, please?" Peter begged, his hands folded against his chest.

"I don't know…it looks like it could get pretty cold out there…" Tino said, looking worriedly at Peter.

"We can wear our coats and stuff, or whatever else we would need to wear! Sea-kun promises! Please?" Sealand said, eyes gleaming with hope.

Raivis made no comment. He knew Peter was excited, but he also knew that young Peter didn't fully understand the concept of winter. It was a terrible thing in his country. People starved, froze, and died. Just thinking about it made him shiver. He was glad to see Peter happy though. He was always glad to see Peter at all.

"Well, alright, but Berwald and I are coming with you!" Finland said fearfully, giving looks of to anxiety to Berwald. Berwald kept his monotone face, but gave Tino a reassuring pat on the head. Tino blushed and smiled, knowing that it would be okay.

---------

"Do we really have to wear all this stuff?" Sealand whined while Finland helped button his coat up.

"Why yes, dear, if you don't you'll freeze!" Tino said cutely, finishing up the last of the buttons.

Latvia was already fully clothed, being used to putting on the heavy wear on a daily basis. Sweden was ready too, boots and all.

After everyone was ready, the group hurriedly trudged outside, only to find that it had not been too bad at all. The white material was covering everything in just the right amount, making all life gleam. Just enough to make it fun, but not so much that it was hard to walk in.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Peter yelled, twirling around in the white fluff. A wide smile was worn on his face and it was almost shocking that Peter had just used the word "pretty". Latvia clutched his hands to his chest, blushing a little as he watched Peter. He really did like him.

Raivis' thoughts were interrupted by a small clump of snow hitting him in the face. It simply fell off afterwards, revealing Latvia's surprised face. A grinning Peter stood a few yards in front of him, making another snowball. Latvia had seen his brothers have a snowball fight before, but was too shy to participate.

Panicked, he ducked down to try and create some projectile of his own. Barely dodging another snowball from Sealand, he was surprised to see Peter get hit with a snowball as well. Raivis looked behind him only to see Tino, still in the follow through stance from his throw.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Sealand protested, still distraught from seeing Tino throw with such force.

"All's fair in love and war, Hon!" the Finn said cheerfully before seeing if Peter was okay. Raivis just stood here, not knowing what to make of the situation.

"Hey, Mama? Could you maybe teach Sea-kun and Raivis-kun how to play in a real snowfight? I only heard one of Uncle America's stories and you're probably better than an offspring of the jerk England…" Peter said, just then noticing that he was an offspring of him too.

"Of course, sweetie! Well since Berwald and I are experts at the sport, we'll split up to teach you, Peter and Berwald against Raivis and myself." Tino said, noticing Sweden's nod of improvement.

"Okay! Sea-kun knows from your stories Papa, so try to stay out of the way!" Sealand ordered, not noticing the Swedes' slight look of annoyance.

"Okay, come on Raivis-san, we have to go build our fort!" Tino chimed, taking Latvia to a new kind of adventure, one he and Sealand had never even dreamed about.

-------------------

After both forts were built, the teams started preparing snowballs. HanaTamago barked furiously, racing about the small field until finally sitting down next to Peter's side.

Sweden and Sealand's (more like just Sealand's) was more like large, uneven clumps of snow, but their arsenal of snowballs was quite infinite, all of the little spheres uniform in size. (the work of Sweden of course)

Tino and Raivis' side was more neatly constructed, but they had much less snowballs than Peter and Berwald. Soon enough, both teams had stopped constructing and started to duck behind their forts, waiting for the first move. After about thirty seconds of waiting, the impatient Peter started his barrage. (apparently Sweden already taught him the basics)

Finland and Latvia stayed under their solid fort and watched the round balls of white fly over them. Knowing that their fort would hold up, they relaxed a little. Tino noticed that Raivis was shakier than normal (which is saying a lot actually). Finland didn't know which it was: Latvia was colder or what Peter had said a few weeks ago was true. He soon decided on the latter choice and rested a hand on Latvia's shoulder.

Raivis, surprised at the touch, jumped a little and looked up at the Finn.

"You know, Latvia-san, Peter-kun likes you a lot. He talks about you all the time." Tino said lovingly, a caring smile on his face. Latvia blushed quite a bit at this, knowing that Finland wasn't lying. His heart jumped and he gave a weak smile. He also started shaking a bit less. Tino was barely suppressing and "Aw!" from escaping his lips and just smiled back. _"These two would make such a cute couple!" _Tino thought.

The seemingly endless reign of snowballs came to a halt, for it seemed young Peter was out of ammo and of breath. Not having to throw a single snowball, Sweden stood, completely indifferent to the fact that his adopted child was on the ground panting. Sweden just picked up a sleeping HanaTamago and started to walk toward Finland.

Tino and Raivis rose as well, brushing the frost from their clothes and walked over to Sweden and Sealand.

A tired Peter looked up at his best friend, and gave a small wink of approval and then asked for some help up. Raivis complied and lifted the small boy with his hands to his feet.

"That sure was fun! But now I'm a little cold…"Peter mumbled, before pulling a confused Raivis into a tight hug. Latvia was very surprised but didn't protest. Raivis could do nothing but awkwardly hug back and blush.

Tino and Berwald watched them, and Tino looked up at Berwald and gave him a hug as well. The Swede returned the action and gave Finland a small peck on his head before a kiss on the lips.

As Raivis and Peter broke their hug, Peter gave an extremely wide grin to Raivis before noticing that he wasn't shaking at all. _"Ha, that'll show that loser Russia to mess with my Raivis-kun! I can totally protect him from General Winter! He's so gonna get is someday…"_ Peter though before getting a small peck on the head from Raivis. A little surprised, he looked up confused.

"A-ah! I'm s-sorry!" Latvia explained, before beginning to shake again.

Peter shook his head and gave Latvia a hug before twisting his face into a confused frown.

"Wait, who won?"

* * *

**Author's Note (again):**

AW~! Writing this stuff just makes me want to bring happiness to the world…anyways yeah this is the craptastic sequel to "What's Snow Like?" even though no one asked me to! I did get a lot of positive feedback though so thank you all! I'm sorry I made Sealand ruin that perfectyly good cute moment but I had to because I couldn't resist! That review button seems like its just begging to be pressed isn't it?


End file.
